A Foolish Mistake Born From Jealousy
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: 100 years ago a human teenager tried to do what she thought was right but ended up being chased down by her own sister that was ordered by the gap youkai to kill her. The sister did not hesitate but left the human alive, barely. Now this teenager will rise again, more powerful than ever before to take revenge on her heartless sister and take Yukari Yakumo down! Gensokyo AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why am I publishing so many stories in one go?! God!**

**Well anyway, uh... I know it is _super _short but it's just the first chapie so no biggie, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A Foolish Mistake Born From Jealousy**

**Chapter One: Epilogue**

**Present Time**

A beautiful moon shone in the night revealing an equally beautiful garden filled with flowers of various sizes.

A gentle breeze brushed through long golden hair, red eyes staring at the silver moon in a trance like state. The stars shining alongside it just made the scene even more peaceful and magnificent. Such beauty of nature it was.

'' Are you ready for your return, child? '' A voice behind the blond figure said.

The red eyed girl turned around. A scar ran diagonally from the top of her right eye down to the bottom of her lips. She wore a red shirt that revealed her toned stomach, gray jeans and sandals, a yellow necktie hung loosely around her neck. All in all, the girl was very fit.

The woman in front of her wore a dress decorated with flowers, short green hair, red eyes and a parasol over her head. Why did she had that at night no one knows.

'' Yes, I am. You have trained me for this moment. You cared for me so much. Nothing like her at all! It's time for my revenge! '' The girl growled. Her voice was gentle when she referred to the woman in front of her but it switched to harsh and filled with hate towards someone only they knew of.

'' Do not get lost in your hate young one, '' the woman sighed as if she had told the girl that a million times over. '' Let it lead you but do not let it consume you! But if she crosses the line go all out '' she smirked.

'' Don't worry! Jeez, I know! '' The girl said in an annoyed tone, getting tired of being reminded the same thing over and over again.

'' I'm just worried about you Flan. You have become like a daughter to me '' the woman walked over to the girl and patted her head affectionately.

'' Yeah, you're like the mother I never had too Yuuka! '' Flandre beamed with a grin her fangs easily seen.

'' Well, let's go inside. You will be leaving tomorrow and I want you to have rested well. '' Yuuka informed her and led the way inside the house that was behind them.

'' By the way, where's Elly? I wanted to play with her! '' Flandre whined as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peoplez! Second chapie's here! Sorry if there are any mistakes I finished this just when I had to go to sleep so I won't have time to fool proof it for grammar/spelling mistakes! I will do that tomorrow when I get back from school **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project **

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A Foolish Mistake Born From Jealousy**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

**Present Time~**

The morning was peaceful just like the night. The sun peeked above the horizon illuminating the various flowers in its warm light. Birds chirped and gentle winds swayed the branches of trees and stems of flowers alike. The sky was clear with a just a few puffy white clouds floating here and there.

The door of the house from before opened and Flandre stepped out, stretching her limbs and yawning. She sighed in bliss while opening her own parasol to protect herself of the sun's warm but harmful for her rays.

'' Wow, I almost don't want to go. '' She said to herself looking here and there. It was just so peaceful!

'' But I do want to play with her as soon as possible~ '' Flandre giggles to herself with a fanged smirk.

'' I've waited long enough ''

'' And you will wait no more '' Yuuka said as she appeared beside her, holding a bottle with red liquid. '' Here take this. You'll need it ''

'' Were did you get the blood? '' Flandre asked with a tilt of her head, accepting the bottle.

'' I have my ways '' the flower youkai said with a smirk causing the vampire to pout in disappointment from the lack of a real answer.

'' Well, off I go~! '' Flandre grinned and flew ahead. '' See ya when I get back Yuuka! ''

'' Call me by the plants if you need me! Stay safe and don't forget that if your bottle gets broken or emptied you have meals all around you! '' Yuuka waved and grinned.

Flandre landed in a forest little ways away from the Garden of the Sun. There was plenty of shade so she closed her parasol and started twirling it around while humming a tune and skipping ahead towards her destination.

While she was walking her thought brought the vampire all the way back to where it all began. Phantom pain came from the scar on her pale face.

She slowed down to a stop, her eyes half opened.

The wind blew at her hair lifting it up as if playing with the golden locks. Her thought were blown back to that day as well.

**100 Years Ago~**

The sun shined from above illuminating and making the clear water of the lake below glister.

The water was disturbed when a rock was sent flying onto its surface bouncing a couple of times before sinking at the bottom.

Lying on the grass close to the lake was a short brown haired, sixteen-year-old girl wearing a red dress, a vest, pink undershirt and socks with black shoes. She sighed in boredom. Her green eyes dull from the lack of excitement.

'' It's so boooring~! There is nothing to do here at all! '' the girl said to herself in aggravation.

The girl stood up and headed towards a mansion that was close to the lake.

When she got there she jumped, grabbed the edge of the brick wall surrounding the mansion and pulled herself on top of it. The teenager sat there, looking at the sky with a wishful expression.

'' I wish I could fly like Onee-sama '' the girl muttered.

The girl stayed there for a long time, admiring nature for all its beauty.

'' Young Mistress! '' a voice called out.

The girl looked down and behind her to see a fairy maid looking up at her, not bothering to fly.

'' It is time for dinner '' The fairy maid said and waited for the teenager to get down and follow her.

The Young Mistress sighed and carefully made her away down. Once she was on the ground she motioned for the fairy to lead the way.

They walked through the large garden filled with different flowers. They looked so small and fragile yet so beautiful.

The teenager didn't know why she was so fascinated with nature but she didn't question it.

The human and fairy got inside the mansion that was entirely scarlet. The walls, carpets, everything! Portraits of people from decades ago hung from the walls. A family tree perhaps?

As the two made their ways up the stairs a much larger picture hung from the wall across the stairs. It was a portrait of a young looking girl with blue hair, red eyes and bat wings… a vampire.

The human stopped and looked at the portrait for a minute before continuing down the hall towards a large double door at the end.

The fairy quickly opened them and let the human through. The teenager walked towards a long table made out of scarlet wood and sat at the end of it.

At the other end was the girl from the portrait. The vampire wore a pale pink dress that was a lot more decorated and fancy than the human's, a mob cap with a red ribbon tied to it, a red necktie with a ruby in it's center.

'' Good evening Flan '' the vampire greeted as she sat formally on the chair, waiting for dinner to arrive.

'' Good evening Onee-sama '' Flandre copied her sister, though she hated how formal she had to be with her own sibling, even more so that Remilia was the one who was making her do it. All that charisma crap!

The double doors opened which snapped the two sisters from their silent staring contest. Two fairing came in carrying two trays of food.

One fairy put the human's meal that consisted of some salad, little bit of meat and various other tasty looking things.

The vampire's meal was the same but had a glass of blood accompanying it.

The sisters ate in silence, neither of them trying to make a conversation which was odd for siblings. Weren't they supposed to share? Enjoy each other's company?

Once the teenager finished she got up and started walking towards the doors.

'' I'm going to my room '' she said as she walked away.

The vampire didn't response just glanced at her way before continuing her meal.

Flandre walked in her room that was a few doors away from the dinning room.

Her room was big with a decent sized bed in the middle of it, a night stand next to it and a large window to its right. The walls were the same color as the rest of the mansion – scarlet. The sheets of the bed were light red while the covers a deep red.

Flandre paced around her room for a while, looking at all the toys and books lying around the room. She flopped on her bed and looked outside the window.

The sun was setting, casting an orange/red glow across the horizon. It looked like the forest was on fire. How beautiful it could look with just a simple thing as the sun setting.

Flandre's eye closed as she let sleep claim her.

Another boring and uneventful day at the mansion it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I hope this is good...Yeah. Also something important. The time frame for Present and Past is not the same. Like it could be two days in the 'Flashback' and only one day in Present so... yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project **

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A Foolish Mistake Born From Jealousy**

**Chapter 3: Changes **

**Present Time~**

Flandre opened her eyes and chuckled

'' I guess my wish was granted- to be able to fly. '' She muttered to herself as she continued towards her destination through the Youkai Forest.

It would be the fastest way to go through the forest, then the Moriya Shrine and last the Misty Lake.

Even if it would be even faster to just go through the forest and straight to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre wanted to explore a bit more. Besides it gave her some time to think.

What will she do when she gets there? Talk? Start a fight right away? Or talk and _then_ fight?

Flandre sighed in aggravation. Why must it be so complicated?! Why can't it be simple for once!

When she took that rode she didn't really think things through. She was mainly driven by the desire to live.

'' How annoying~ '' She huffed.

The vampire was snapped out of her inner monologue when she heard rustling from the right.

She glanced over and saw a wild youkai looking straight at her hungrily.

The youkai sprinted at her claws extended and ready to tear open her throat.

Flandre grinned happily. Finally someone to play with! Even though the youkai didn't seem to know what species she was.

The youkai swung with its right hand, aiming for her throat but its plan was foiled when Flandre brought up her own arm and grasped its wrist.

The vampire narrowed her eyes in amusement when her attacker's widened in shock. It wasn't expecting her to be able to stop its attack that easily.

Flandre starting putting pressure in the captive wrist until a 'pop' was heard as it snapped. The youkai winced in pain but did not cry out.

'' Awww come on~! I wanna hear you beg for mercy~ '' Flandre said in a playful tone but the words were anything but.

Flandre raised her left hand, and while still maintaining her grip on the youkai's right one, punched the wild creature in the face with so much force that another 'pop' and a 'crack' was heard.

The youkai's shoulder disconnected and its nose broke. It cried out in pain as the blood sucker let go.

'' That's better~ '' Flandre muttered in satisfaction but it wasn't over just yet.

While the youkai was distracted with its injuries the vampire brought her right hand up, her palm facing the sky.

'' Taboo: Laevateinn '' as she uttered those words a wand formed in her palm. It was jet black with a spade like head and a claw like end. It ignited in flames, ready to burn anything in its path.

The vampire swung the wand in a vertical arc, flames went from it towards the youkai. The unfortunate creature watched in horror as those flames stuck it and started to cook it alive.

It yowled in pain but Flandre giggled madly at the display of the youkai burning alive.

It a minute there was nothing left of the 'attacker' not even ash, only a burnt spot on the grass.

Flandre dismissed Laevateinn and continued her way towards the Moriya Shrine.

'' That was easy ''

**100 Years Ago~**

The human walked around the mansion aimlessly. Her sister was still asleep due to her being nocturnal. Not like they had much to talk about either way.

She walked through another set of double doors like the once from before and entered a huge library called Voile. It was big but not monstrously so. There were dozens of bookshelves with even more books in them. Such a place was perfect for someone who loved knowledge.

The teenager wondered some more before she came to what could be considered the center on the huge library.

There was a desk with a bunch of books piled on top of one another making it difficult to see who was behind them.

'' Are you here to look around Flan? '' a near emotionless voice called out from the pile of books. They were gently pushed aside to reveal a pale face with purple eyes, equally purple hair and what looked like purple pyjamas and a mob cap similar to Remilia's but with a small yellow crescent moon on it.

'' Hello Patchouli '' Flandre greeted '' I'm just wandering around. There isn't much to be done here '' the human held in a sigh and sat on a chair near the desk. Taking a random book from it she started to browse.

'' You could always go to the Human Village. I do need some new books '' Patchouli Knowledge inform the human.

Flandre hummed in thought. She closed the book and stood up.

'' Alright, what books do you need? ''

'' All I need are the books 'The Philosopher's Stone' and 'The arts of the Elements' '' the one-week magician said.

The human nodded in confirmation and headed towards the exit.

'' Oh and Patchy '' she said just before leaving '' you should _really_ get a familiar '' Flandre snickered as she left.

The human walked slowly towards the Human Village. There was no need to hurry now was there? It's not like Patchouli was going to go somewhere. After all she was the Unmoving Great Library.

Suddenly the human stopped dead on.

'' Wait a minute! Were in hell am I going to get those books?! The Human Village won't sell magical stuff… '' Flandre trailed off, an ill expression made it's away upon her face.

'' Oh man Patchy would kill me if I don't get those books ''

'' Think Flandre, think! Where could I get magical books?! C'mon! THINK! '' The human muttered to herself as she paces back and forth on the road to the Human Village.

Then she snapped her fingers.

'' Aha! The Moriya Shrine, duh! They're Goddesses! '' and with that the teenager sped towards said shrine.

**2 Hours Later~**

Flandre toppled over in exhaustion at the steps of the Moriya Shrine puffing and huffing, and trying to catch her breath.

Running all that way was a horrible experience for someone who didn't do much but sit around all day.

Once she was able to catch her breath the human got up and slowly walked through the gates of the shrine.

When she got close to the sliding door she heard voices speaking. Momentarily forgetting for what she came here for she decided not to interfere but rather eavesdrop. Flandre crouched and listened closely.

'' Are you sure this is a wise idea Yukari? '' One of the people inside said.

'' Of course it is! With that kind of plan I can bet there will be no more incidents! '' A second voice boasted.

'' Don't be so sure of yourself Kanako. You are strong as well. '' A third and final voice said. That must have been Yukari.

Flandre furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What were they talking about?

'' Pfft you could limit to who the stone takes with it, right? '' Kanako said with a snort.

'' Yes, but I do believe one incident was caused by your hands '' Yukari fired back with authority.

'' This whole plan is a horrible idea Yukari! Why would you even want that? '' Suwako asked worriedly.

'' Because, once I do it there will finally be peace in Gensokyo. No more incidents, no more youkai on human attacks and vice versa '' the gap youkai explained.

'' Are you certain Yukari? '' Suwako asked again.

'' Yes, I am '' Yukari answered with finality.

'' Very well, I cannot do anything to stop you '' Suwako sighed in defeat.

Flandre slowly and carefully backed away from the door and took off towards the mansion.

What was that gap youkai planning? Does someone else except for the Goddesses at the Moriya Shrine know? What was that stone they mentioned? And how would it stop all the incidents and attacks?

Millions of questions flew around the teenager's head but she had no answers to them. The only thing to do was to maybe ask Patchouli but at the same time spreading something like this would surely lead to very bad consequences.

It was already dawn when she got back to the mansion.

Flandre walked inside and went straight to the library where she told Patchouli that she could not find the books the librarian was looking for.

Patchouli was disappointed but dismissed the human without a single word.

Flandre exited Voile and headed to the dinning room. When she entered the human was surprised to see her sister's seat empty. Had she dinned already?

Flandre called a fairy to fetch her a small dinner which the fairy hurriedly complied.

The human sat silently eating her food while pondering what she had learned today. What Yukari was planning was a mystery to the brunette but the teenager swore that she would find out.

Something interesting happened in her life finally!

When she was done Flandre headed towards her room. On the way she passed a portrait of her and her sister when they were still human.

Then they were nearly identical except for different eye color, hair length and height.

Flandre frowned in sadness and entered her room. She fell on her bed not bothering to change. Today had been exhausting.

Well at least it wasn't boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay..my brain is constantly distracted by other stuff and yeah..Sorry again **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A Foolish Mistake Born From Jealousy**

**Chapter 4:**

**Something fishy and it involves the word 'Stone'**

**100 Years Ago~**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!'_ Flandre thought as she hid among the trees surrounding the Moriya Shrine by the sides. She was waiting for the Goddesses to leave so she could look around and maybe find clues to the mysterious stone that was mentioned yesterday. It was likely there was none but the teenager had to make sure…Even if it could get her caught and probably killed. Flandre shuddered at the thought of lying dead on the floor with one of the Goddesses standing next to her, mainly Kanako.

After hours and hours of waiting Flandre was just about to fall asleep when she saw both of the Goddess leaving. She slowly stood up from her crouched position and stalked towards the sliding doors. The teenager quietly slid them open and went inside.

Flandre stood up and looked around. It looked like a normal Shrine, nothing out of the ordinary but either way the human started looking through everything.

The human stomped on the ground in anger when she couldn't find anything! She was just about to go away before she was found out but something caught her eye. It was a letter with a purple ribbon tied to it hidden well inside a picture on the wall but it had popped up because Flandre had moved the picture. Flandre went up to the letter and quickly opened it. The letter was written in curvy words indicating elegance. Funny how even words could describe someone.

'_Suwako, Kanako. I have a plan that could very well end the incidents that are constantly happening in Gensokyo. I have researched for decades for this solution and I have finally found it. The stone that I have found in the destinations mentioned in the book will enable me to trap every powerful youkai in the stone. I can choose which youkai to 'restrain' so do not worry, if you don't cause any troubles you are safe. I will come personally to discuss this further and until then make sure that no youkai is able to come near the Shrine'_

Flandre's jaw hit the floor. This was bad! This was really bad! If what this letter says is true then her sister…Oh no! Her sister caused an incident herself when they first came here and to top it off Remilia and Yukari weren't on good terms! Flandre could bet Remilia was powerful, she _knew_ her sister was powerful. She couldn't let Yukari go through with her plan! If she does…Flandre could lose her only remaining family! Yeah Remilia wasn't really acting as a sister but Flandre still loved her! The death of their parents was a big shock and Remilia being turning was even worse. That was why she was acting like this. Remi didn't want to get too close to Flandre anymore because of fear of losing her too. Flandre knew her sister still loved her even if she didn't show it.

The human stood on shaky legs and ran out of the Shrine. She didn't care that she left the Shrine in a mess, she didn't care that she left the letter in the open, she didn't care that she could very well get caught will all the clues she had left, all she cared about was getting to her home and try to plan a way to stop Yukari! How was she, a mere human, even going to stop a youkai? She didn't care about that either. Her urge to protect her only family got rid of any doubts or concerns.

**Present Time~**

The vampire jumped up and lied on a tree branch to rest for the day. She should get some sleep before going on. It was still day time too. Flandre closed her eyes, made herself comfortable and fell in a light sleep.

**100 Years Ago~**

Flandre was in the library furiously looking through book after book for anything with the words 'stone' and 'trap'. Patchouli has asked her what the rush was for but Flandre ignored her and went right to work. The librarian has left her alone but kept an eye on her and the books she was searching through.

The human searched through every single book she could get her hands on but couldn't find anything! She slammed shut the book she was reading in frustration. She couldn't find anything! Maybe what she knows isn't enough? She flopped on a chair and looked at the ceiling in defeat.

'' What are you looking for? '' Patchouli finally asked the human before her that looked unusually depressed. Flandre grunted. The human did not want to share anything with the librarian in fear of the knowledge spreading. One of the fairies could hear and tell others and so on and before she knows it, it could already spread over whole Gensokyo and she could, no, _would_ end up dead!

'' It's nothing Patchy there is just nothing to do here! And I'm bored '' Flandre muttered trying to get Patchy to layoff. Patchouli's eyes narrowed, she knew that Remilia's sister was hiding something because not only had Flandre went off to who-knows-where the minute she was awake, the girl had also looked through every magical trap books and spells associated with containment there were in the library. Patchouli sighed but did not pry any further. It was clear that the human did not want to reveal her reasons.

A bookshelf next to the librarian slid open revealing an office like sort of room with even more books that were even rarer than these in the library.

'' Go on ahead '' Patchouli hid a very faint smile. Even if she did not know of Flan's reasons that did not mean she could not help the girl. Flandre looked at the one-week-magician in surprise but got inside the room nonetheless.

The room was small with only a desk in the middle and two small bookshelves at its sides. Flandre looked at the covers of the books and saw one that caught her eye. Sitting on top of the desk was a book with a cover that read 'Stones for Noobs'. She tilted her head and opened the book. In the first page it described all of the stones that were going to be mentioned in the book. There were a total of 495 stones. Flandre gaped at the number, how was she going to find the stone she was looking for?! Luckily on the first page it also read a small description of the stones.

Flandre spent a full hour reading through every description when finally she came across the one she was looking for.

'_The Stone of Destruction is one of the most ancient artifacts. It is able to imprison everyone or everything the person who possessed it wanted. Its power was limitless, no matter what it was summoned to restrain, be it God or a Soul it did not matter. The stone's appearance is of a pure black crystal with energy able to subdue anything. The stone's compatibility was incredible so much so that even the purest of magic could not escape it. Like a Black Hole in a sense; If you want to learn more go to page 500'_

Flandre was just about to open to the page when the writing of the descriptions made her realize something. The human looked at the written description and then at some notes left from Patchouli on the desk. She looked back and forth between the documents and book when she finally realized. Flandre went outside of the office with the book in hand almost like a zombie and looked at Patchouli in utter shock.

'' Patchy…D-d-did you _write_ this? ''

The librarian only smirked and went back to reading her books. Flandre's eyes widened because if Patchouli wrote this then she knew of the stone! That means that she could actually know how to counter it! Maybe she has even written it in the book Flandre was holding.

The human was just about to start reading again when her stomach grumbled. Flandre did not want to put this book down but she had to go eat. The running she did made her very hungry.

She gently put the book down on the table and went towards the dinning hall. When she came through the doors Remilia was already there drinking tea. Flandre called a fairy to bring her something for dinner and sat on her end of the table.

The human wanted so badly to warn her sister about what Yukari was planning. Maybe Remi would be able to stop her, prevent the gap youkai of doing this! Flandre was shifting constantly in her chair. She couldn't tell her sister. Remilia could think she was lying or something and besides it's not like the vampire would even listen.

The fairy arrived and put the food in front of the human. Flandre quickly ate it and sped towards the library again. Remilia raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior but quickly dismissed it as nothing and continued to silently sip her tea.

Flandre picked up the book and started to read through the 500th page. It told about how the stone came to be.

'_The Stone of Destruction was created from a fallen meteor from space. The black crystal had traveled billions of galaxies and it finally crashed here. No one knew of its power until it was truly needed. Thousands upon thousands of years ago a legendary creature arrived and threatened our very existence. The creature was a destructive force that could not be stopped with anything. It destroyed everything and continued to kill millions for years and years ahead. Finally as the people made a last stand they bravely tried to use the mysterious stone and to their joy it worked. The stone shined a deep black and, as if a vacuum, sucked the creature in it. The monster growled as it was being imprisoned and tried everything in its mighty power to escape but it was all for nought. The people celebrated that day and the stone was kept hidden, the people being afraid that the creature would be released again if the crystal was found. Some have tried to destroy the stone with the creature in it but they were not able to. No one knew how to destroy it. If it could imprison such a mighty creature that the people could not have hoped to defeat, how could they even dream of being able to destroy it?'_

Flandre cursed. She had hoped that there was something that could tell her how to get rid of the stone. The human closed the book with an exhausted sigh and headed towards her room. Flandre closed her door and slid down against it. How was she going to stop Yukari? The gap hag was one of the oldest and _the_ most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, no one could stand up to her not even the Shrine Maidens. Flandre clenched her hands into fists and banged on the floor. Damn it all! What was she going to do?! She couldn't let Yukari go with her plans but she had no means of stopping her! She was just a human for crying out loud! She couldn't do _anything_!

With a heavy heart Flandre went to her bed and fell asleep.

In the library, in the small office that was once again closed off the documents Flandre used to compare with the book had information that was not yet written. It had the answer to her questions but they were swallowed up by a gap that had ribbons tied to its sides and countless eyes in it. Once the gap was gone there was no trace of the documents or any evidence that they were even there to begin with.


End file.
